Nintendo Power V72
Nintendo Power V72 is the May 1995 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features Kirby's Dream Land 2 on it's cover. Power Charts The "Power Charts" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES games and only the top 10 Game Boy games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Donkey Kong Country *# Final Fantasy III *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Super Metroid *# NBA Jam: Tournament Edition *Game Boy *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Donkey Kong *# Madden 95 *# Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 *# Metroid II: Return of Samus Super NES ''Justice League Task Force'' The first SNES article is Justice League Task Force. The 10-page article provides details for each character. ''Mortal Kombat 3'' The next featured game is Mortal Kombat 3. The short article only gives a preview of the game. ''True Lies'' The next SNES game featured in the magazine is True Lies, based on the film of the same name. The article provides maps for three separate areas. ''The Flintstones'' The next article features The Flintstones, based on the live-action film of the same name. The article has maps for Quarry 1 and 2, Jungle 1 and 2, and brief looks at the other levels. ''Warlock'' This article reviews Warlock. It gives details on each of the six Stones. ''Porky Pig's Haunted Holiday'' Porky Pig's Haunted Holiday is the subject of this SNES article. It only provides a few details for some of the levels. Take 2 Reviews Take 2 Reviews were brief 2-page previews of upcoming games. The Super NES game featured in this issue is Fatal Fury Special, and the Game Boy game is PGA European Tour. Game Boy ''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' The first Game Boy article features the cover story, Kirby's Dream Land 2. The article provides maps for six different levels. Epic Center This article would give strategies for certain role-playing games. Some of the games listed here included King Arthur & the Knights of Justice, Breath of Fire and Brandish. 1994 Nintendo Power Awards ::(See main article: 1994 Nintendo Power Awards) This issue has the winners of the seventh annual Nintendo Power Awards. Fans and readers were presented the list of nominees in volume 70 and the results were published in this volume. Donkey Kong Country was voted Best Game Overall for that year. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: The XBAND Evolution This section talked about the XBAND modem, enabling players to interact online. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Illusion of Gaia (SNES), Wizardry V: Heart of the Maelstrom (SNES), Addams Family Values (SNES), and WCW Wrestling: The Main Event (GB). Nintendo Power Online This article discusses how gamers are able to access the latest Nintendo-related information on the internet through AOL (America Online), the internet still being in it's infant stages. Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *''The Flintstones'' (SNES), Justice League Task Force (SNES), Kirby's Dream Land 2 (GB), Pieces (SNES), True Lies (SNES), and Warlock (SNES). Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Doom (SNES), Earthworm Jim (GB) and Castlevania: Dracula X (SNES). Category:1995 Nintendo Power volumes Category:Nintendo Power Awards